


Looking For Something Dumb to Do

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interviews, M/M, Making up stories, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler enjoy making up stories about how they got engaged</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For Something Dumb to Do

**Author's Note:**

> these boys are ridiculous

Interviewer: Well you just made a big announcement!

BOTH:  Yeah...

INTERVIEWER: So you going to tell us about how it happened?

JOSH:  Is this about my tweet saying I prefer Fruit Loops over Captain Crunch?

TYLER:  Because that's not an announcement, that's just... science

INTERVIEWER: *laughing* no, no, no! Your engagement!

JOSH: Wait, what?

TYLER: (pats Josh’s thigh) Honey, I think she means our betrothal. 

JOSH:  Oh. Yeah. That. 

INTERVIEWER: Are you going to sing at the wedding?

TYLER:  Everyone asks that and no. I'm taking the night off.  Also, I think Josh is tired of hearing me sing all the time. 

JOSH: (said in a dull voice) No, never

(Tyler shoves his shoulder)

INTERVIEWER: So how did it happen? Who asked who?

TYLER:  Well as the lead singer, I had Josh ask me but I planned it all. 

INTERVIEWER: Of course, of course

TYLER:  Yeah, I mean we have certain standards to uphold. We were at a Celine Dion concert and she pulled me on stage for a duet. And then Josh rode in on a horse and was supposed to pull me up but the horse got spooked by our high note that it ran off with Josh still on so we had to rescue him and it was a whole mess. So he proposed while they tranquilized the horse

* * *

 

JOSH: Tyler likes climbing things so I decided to rent a hot air balloon

TYLER: But he rented like twenty of them and there were just too many

JOSH:  Tyler saw all these balloons and didn't realize he was supposed to find the one I was in. So he hopped in the first one and flew off. I had to chase him down in my hot air balloon and shout "will you marry me?"

TYLER: but I thought he was asking me if I wanted enchiladas, which doesn't sound anything like that but the wind makes things hard to hear up there. So I said yes to the enchiladas and now too much time has passed that it'd be awkward if I say no to getting married

* * *

 

JOSH:  I woke up from a coma

TYLER: Josh was drumming so hard he hit his head and passed out

JOSH:  Very punk rock 

TYLER:  That's our vision

JOSH: So I woke up from the coma with a ring on my finger and Tyler told me that we were engaged but I can't remember how it happened. 

TYLER:  How it happened? Um, it was very beautiful

INTERVIEWER: That sounds very suspicious

* * *

 

JOSH: This is actually an arranged marriage

TYLER: Yeah, our parents put us together. I trust them to pick out who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. And thankfully they found Josh for me

INTERVIEWER: So you formed the band after meeting for this arranged marriage?

JOSH:  Oh, um no. I’ve been in the band since 2011. Our parents arranged this like two weeks ago

* * *

 

TYLER: The announcement was the proposal.  I was inspired by something Josh’s grandpa always said.

JOSH: Don’t steal the turkey if your donkey has lockjaw?  
TYLER: Not that.  But that’s good advice.  No, he always says ‘if you put something on the internet then it’s true’

JOSH: So if I tweet right now ‘Tyler bought me a kitten’ you will get me a kitten?

TYLER: @joshuadun you’re out of the band

* * *

 

JOSH: Tyler made me a scavenger hunt.  It was actually really sweet.

TYLER: Except you got distracted!

JOSH: I’m sorry that you put fifty destinations and I got hungry!

* * *

 

JOSH: I baked a cake and put the ring in it, but Tyler started eating it while I was out of the house.  He nearly choked to death on it.

INTERVIEWER: Was the cake good?

TYLER: The cake was delicious.  The ring didn’t taste too good.

INTERVIWER: You swallowed it?!

TYLER: Yeah…

INTERVIEWER: (gestures to Tyler’s hand) And that’s the same ring?

(Tyler nods and laughs)

JOSH: Next question!

* * *

 

TYLER: We were grocery shopping after tour and standing in the frozen food aisle, and I looked over at Josh as he debated between different types of pizza.  And I just realized, you know? This is my guy and I needed to put a ring on it.  And I know everyone expects us to do something wild or cheesy, but really we just went out for dinner and I was about to ask him to marry me when he popped the question instead.

JOSH: We’re just that in sync

TYLER: N’SYNC, yeah, like the boy band.

(Holds hands)

TYLER: So that’s how it happened.  Over the appetizer.  He couldn’t even wait until dessert.

JOSH: I was really nervous.

TYLER: But what if I said no? Would we have had to leave or would it just be a really awkward meal?

JOSH: You would have to go so I could eat my emotions.

TYLER: Fair enough.  To be honest, I was thinking of saying no so I could do my proposal speech.

JOSH: (clutches chest) Don’t tell me these things!

TYLER: (leans in for a kiss but seems to remember there is a camera on them.  Turns to the camera) Aww there’s no way I could say no to this face.  Look at him!

(Josh pulls a funny face)

INTERVIEWER: y’all are too cute

JOSH: It’s all him.  If anything I bring  this whole…cuteness parade down.

TYLER: We really don’t want to be cute.  We’re trying to be scary.

JOSH: Instead we’re so cute, it’s scary.

TYLER: (laughing) Yeah! …But you’re still out of the band.

JOSH: Oh man, will you still marry me at least?

TYLER: (pecks him on the cheek) I guess…

JOSH: Sick.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the anon that prompted this! You can prompt me at any time @ teeentyonepilots on tumblr!
> 
> feel free to add your own fake marriage proposal stories!!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adventure Of A Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032277) by [geeisajacketslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeisajacketslut/pseuds/geeisajacketslut)




End file.
